Doriandrin
Doriandrin An'daran is a blood elf mage and the founder of the Concordance of Quel'shola. Biography Little is known of Doriandrin's family before the attack on Silvermoon, except that she was an only child and was married to an accomplished and somewhat known mage named Laethin An'daran. The two lived in Silvermoon (now the Ruins of Silvermoon), near Doriandrin's parents. They had no children. Doriandrin's father and husband fought in defense of Silvermoon. Laethin An'daran was confirmed dead and her older father is also assumed dead. Doriandrin's mother did not survive long after the fall of Silvermoon. Doriandrin managed to salvage her husband's mage tomes from the ruins of their home and the books somehow comforted her and helped her through the difficult times that faced her people after they lost the Sunwell. When the Ruins were left behind, Doriandrin helped survivors relocate into new homes in Silvermoon and later made a business of it, securing a nice home for herself in the process. Later on, she took an interest in her husband's work and began studying to follow in his footsteps to become a mage herself. When Blood Knight Avalyndrae Dawntide came to her to find a home in the city, Doriandrin recommended the home next to her own and she and Avalyndrae became close friends (and sometimes enemies). Avalyndrae suffered from amnesia for a time, and when the paladin wanted to adopt a daughter it was recommended that she not do so. Doriandrin stepped in ahead of Ava to adopt the little girl, Marlithine, from the orphanage in Shattrath. This has, over the years, caused both a sense of family and also lingering tension between the two friends. More recently, Doriandrin legally adopted her friend Serilynn. Doriandrin stubbornly clings to her Silvermoon citizenship, even through all the city's trials, and strongly supports the trades, craftmen and artists of the city. She hopes to help reidentify the culture of her people. Business Doriandrin's first business endeavor was in real estate within Silvermoon City. She had helped relocate displaced elves into new homes after the attack on Silvermoon and still prides herself on knowing the city like the back of her hand. Though she may still help a friend find a good place to live, she has moved on to other business ventures. Doriandrin is the owner of a fashion magazine called "AVADORI" which is temporarily out of publication. Much of Doriandrin's current income is made with inscription work and in trades, and it seems she does quite well financially. Notes Appearance Doriandrin is slightly shorter than the average blood elf female. Though not overweight, she is built slightly thicker at the hips which accentuates her lack of height. Doriandrin is meticulous about her appearance and hates getting dirty. Except in extreme circumstances, her face, hair and nails are flawless. She seems soft in comparison to other, more muscular females of her race, but the perfection and effort she puts into her appearance indicate a rigid, disciplined, or even harsh personality. She seems confident, sometimes overly so, and though she comes across as arrogant there is something compassionate in her voice (if she's not annoyed for some reason). When she is in a good mood, there is something in her eyes that is extremely alluring -- as if there is a secret there that she doesn't plan to entrust to you. If one stood close enough, they would note that Doriandrin smells of soaps and flower petals (or, on rare occassions, freshly baked bread, pie, or cookies). The truly observant would take note of what she is wearing. She obviously has high standards when it comes to jewelry. Personality Although Doriandrin is approachable, she has little patience for antics or thoughtlessness and isn't afraid to say so. Some will attest to her bad habit of storming off when she becomes displeased in the middle of a conversation. She is extremely loyal to those who deserve it, but those who wish to know her well will have to exercise patience. Reputation Doriandrin's reputation is extremely varied throughout the circles of society -- especially in Silvermoon. She maintains friends in high places and isn't afraid to make enemies if she has a good motive to do so. Many find her to be an excellent friend and even a tender mother-figure, while others have found their own reasons to dislike her and even work against her. Doriandrin has a web of contacts in many sects of society -- some through business, others through friendship, and some through past relationships.